


Rosy Glow

by realjane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/F, Facebook: Draco's Den, Falling in love with sibling, Set Up By Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realjane/pseuds/realjane
Summary: They've danced around it since an assignment years ago, but when given the opportunity to get Pansy alone again, Ginny runs with it.Written for the February 26th Roll-a-Drabble in Draco's Den. Assignment: Set Up By a Friend, Falling in Love with Sibling
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Rosy Glow

“Wait, I’m sorry--Draco was trying to set me up with  _ Ron _ ?” Pansy’s lips were pursed, paused on the way his name sounded coming out of her own mouth. She sunk back in the dark booth and her companion leaned in closer. “He said ‘Weasley’ but I just… oh.”

“Cat’s out of the bag. I hope you’re not disappointed I crashed your date.” They were seated in a dim corner of the muggle bar, which made it easy to feel comfortable sitting so close. Kissing on the first date wasn’t Pansy’s usual M.O. but a bottle of wine and rose-colored light had done their job. The two women sat with legs tangled, shoes kicked off beneath the table.

“On the contrary. I bet your brother doesn’t kiss like that.” Pansy traced her date’s bottom lip. Ginny nipped her finger.

“Ew. I wouldn’t know.” 

Pansy propped her head up on the back of the bench and considered the interloper. “That was an ill-phrased compliment, Weaslette, but a compliment nonetheless.” 

Ginny drummed her fingers on Pansy’s knee and smiled. “Lavender never complained, and Hermione seemed to be happy enough.”

“Well, I can’t speak for Granger but Lavender Brown kisses like a fish. What?”

“When did you kiss her?” Ginny laughed.

“Sixth year.”

The red-head narrowed her eyes. “...she was dating Ron at the time.”

“What, why do you keep looking at me like that?” Pansy threw her hands up in exasperation. “We were teenagers! As if you didn’t kiss your share of blokes,  _ Ginny _ \--”

“Excuse me, I was very demure about my escapades!”

“Potter, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas--”

“I’m a professional,” Ginny insisted, wagging her finger in Pansy’s face, “and a professional must practice.” Her gaze was drawn down to Pansy’s lips. When her eyes tracked back up to the woman before her, Pansy suddenly looked gravely serious. “Are you alright?”

Pansy smiled. “At the risk of exposing myself to be more than a heartless bint, and because you have plied me with wine… I must admit I am…  _ more _ than pleased that you’re not your brother…”

“And why is that?” Ginny rubbed circles on her arm.

“I don’t think you realize how long I have fancied you, Ginny.” Pansy finished off her glass of wine. “Fancied’ is the wrong word, but I can think with you touching me like that.”

“What’s the right one?” Ginny folded her hands obediently in her lap. 

Pansy sighed, leaning on the table. She massaged her temples. “Do you remember the Cambridge assignment?” Ginny nodded. “Malfoy headed back to the home office early when he got word about his mother, and you were left there to work with me and find the unregistered animagus.”

“We spent a  _ lot  _ of time together.”

Pansy glanced at the woman beside her. Her red hair fell in a cascade of waves and the rosy light made it glow. “Long hours spent hunched in dim lighting much like this, scouring county registers. Countless cups of tea. Elbow-to-elbow, smelling your bloody lilac perfume.” Pansy closed her eyes in defeat. “I was a goner. And now I see you so rarely that when our paths do cross on an odd assignment, I’m bereft for weeks after. Thank the gods you kissed me first tonight, I might have exploded just from being in your presence.”

Ginny covered a delighted smile. “Miss Parkinson. You think you were alone in that?” She scooted back and looked Pansy square in the face. “I’m crazy about you, Petunia.”

“Don’t call me that,” Pansy laughed, wrinkling up her nose.

“Then hear me,” Ginny said. She tucked her feet underneath herself and sat up on her knees. “When Malfoy told me he was setting you up with Ron, however well-intentioned, I’m sure he had no idea. No idea of the Cambridge assignment, that I had quietly fallen in love with you. He may be my partner, but he’s oblivious. It took him three years to realize Hermione was flirting with him, thank god  _ that _ is resolved.” Ginny pulled her hair over one shoulder nervously. “And Ron’s none the wiser; Malfoy never told him  _ who _ he was setting him up with, and I knew Hannah Abbott had a crush on him. He’s taking her for ice cream tomorrow.” She poured the rest of the bottle of wine evenly between their glasses and held it up. “So. I’ve exposed myself completely. I love you. Do with that what you will.”

“You do?” Pansy breathed. “You  _ sure _ it’s not the wine talking?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow and reached for her handbag. She pulled out and downed a vial clearly labeled “Pepper-Up”. She silently offered a second vial to Pansy. “Well, Parkinson? Sobriety and truth?”

Pansy, not to be outdone, took the vial and drank it. Her senses cleared fully and her stomach knit itself into an anxious ball. She blinked.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Ginny asked frankly.

“Yes.”

“Do you love me, Pansy Parkinson?”

Pansy took Ginny’s hand and rubbed her knuckles. She nodded slightly, and her cheeks were hot.

“Pans… it never would’ve worked with my brother…” Ginny tipped Pansy’s chin up and kissed her softly. 

“I need someone with a gentler touch,” Pansy breathed. She felt happy-drunk again, but the two vials of Pepper-Up on the table punctuated the feeling with truth. And other feelings.

Ginny trailed one finger down the exposed vee of Pansy’s lace dress. “What makes you think I’ll be gentle?”

**Author's Note:**

> The bunnies led me here... hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
